


Сказка о Рыцаре

by Riakon



Series: Сказки от Ри [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Faity Tale, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Если Величество права, то я увижу это и завтра поутру, а если нет, значит Последний Враг был и впрямь тем, кого нужно было одолеть ради спокойствия и движения», — вот и всё, что решает ныне Рыцарь, позволяя себе петь и веселиться вместе с жителями города в их самую первую свободную ночь.
Series: Сказки от Ри [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856107





	1. Последний враг

**Author's Note:**

> Это сказка, написанная в качестве подарка на день рождение одному хорошему человеку. Надеюсь, она вам понравится.

Нет ничего приятнее чувства выполненного долга, работы, подошедшей к логическому концу и сладкого предвкушения долгого отдыха, преисполненного пожинанием плодов собственного усердия и старательности. Рыцарь чуть прикрывает глаза, глотая морозный воздух прежде, чем покрепче сжать рукоять меча, стискивая полуистлевшую, некогда благородно-голубую ткань накладки, помогающей коже не загрубеть окончательно, а пальцам чувствовать хоть что-то после того, как кровь снова прильёт к побелевшим от натуги пальцам.

Рывок получается коротким, хлётским, хруст костей под остриём заставляет сжать губы в узкую полоску, а некогда начищенные доспехи нагреться от брызг горячей алой крови, окропляющей их благословением свыше.

— Итак, Вам придётся сдать город, ведь мы его окружили, ваши запасы были испорчены и единственный шанс для горожан выжить появится лишь тогда, когда Вы, благородный синьор, распахнёте двери и впустите нас, — лицо врага напротив бледнеет так, будто острый меч и впрямь пронзил человека, с которым пришлось вести долгую и изнурительную войну, им кровь стремительно покидает его тело, хотя пальцы ещё цепляются за багровый бархат благородного престола. — И тогда, даю Вам слово, что никто не пострадает.

Это настоящая пощёчина, отвешенная умирающему, но остановиться попросту невозможно — в ясных голубых глазах виден план, столь банальный и очевидный, что Рыцарь просто вынужден отвесить дополнительную, добавляя:

— Вы, сеньор, разумеется вольны убить меня, отрубить мне голову и самолично бросить её за ворота, чтобы каждый мой товарищ знал о том, как Вы опасны, однако тогда пострадают все, — приходится говорить медленно, так, чтобы даже до самого последнего идиота дошло положение дел — достаточно громко, чтобы услышали стражники, но не переходя на крик, сохраняя ледяное спокойствие перед лицом верной смерти — или победы, если рассудок всё же возьмёт верх над гордыней. — Вы не удержите город, даже если пустите всю мою кровь по стенам своего дворца, а из останков сварите суп. Когда люди начнут есть друг друга от голода, или ваш город вымрет, или жители сами распахнут перед вами ворота. И едва ли они будут снисходительнее к Вам, чем вы ко мне.

Сомнение, мучительное раздумье и то, как двигается нижняя челюсть из стороны в сторону показывает — этот сеньор не так глуп, чтобы позволить чувствам взять верх, но ведь он до последнего верил в собственное могущество, в поддержку Высших Сил, в чудо, будь оно неладно. А теперь, глядя в глаза тотальному разгрому, нужно принять или собственное бессилие, проглатывая с трудом зашкаливающие эмоции, или помолиться, опираясь на веру в то, что ещё ни единого раза не выручило ни человека, ни правителя.

— Я предлагаю вам это по-дружески, — чуть развести ладони в стороны, бряцая доспехом и шурша кольчугой, улыбнуться без заискивания и превосходства, как равному, хотя даже в этом гордец может увидеть неприемлемое, но Рыцарю уже не так уж и важно. Эта партия окончена, все фигуры расставлены, и как бы сильно сеньор ни старался вырваться из расставленных силков, он будет лишь сильнее увязать.

Фырканье на миг вынуждает усомниться в том, как верно Рыцарь предсказал рассудительность, ум и опыт этого человека, однако тяжеловесное «твоя взяла» звучит как потрясающий финальный штрих на этом полотне, а значит дальше можно будет, наконец, расслабится, ведь этот Последний Враг теперь не имеет никакой силы и власти, и люди, наконец, смогут просто жить, дышать и творить не боясь ни за свои жизни, ни за земли.

Клинок Дружбы, заточенный доброжелательностью, отправляется обратно в потёртые ножны, для того, чтобы набираться сил, или же уйти на вечный покой, как и сам Рыцарь. Морозный воздух щекочет носовую перегородку, улыбка падает на лицо солнечным лучиком, а ряд ступеней, которые нужно преодолеть для того, чтобы вернуться к друзьям и товарищам, донести им благую весть о том, что скоро они смогут поехать домой и вкушать заслуженные дары так, же, как и он сам, практически незаметны.

Шатры расставленных лагерей выглядят так, будто они не смелые солдаты Её Величества, а всего лишь кочевое племя, а запах зажаренного мяса лишь дополняет картину — это ведь так по-варварски дразнить ароматами еды тех, чьи урожаи сгнили из-за человеческого недосмотра и сезона затяжных дождей. И так расчётливо верно, что улыбка становится лишь шире, когда бодрой походкой Рыцарь входит в один из шатров, где разместились его подчинённые, люди, согласившиеся выступать под его знаменем, принять знания, даром которых обладает Рыцарь, за истину даже тогда, когда им нет подтверждения.

— Возрадуйтесь, друзья, — голос заискрился облегчением, стоило только взглянуть в лицо друзей, товарищей по оружию, тех, кто вместе с ним прошли все беды и трудности, одержимые общей идеей и стремлением сделать жизнь лучше. — Наша битва окончена, Последний Враг внял голосу разума, и принял наше предложение — никаких больше войн, никаких битв, мы собрались с вами в последний раз и теперь можем почивать на лаврах и наслаждаться каждым следующим беззаботным днём.

— Ура Рыцарю! — гомон в крошечном пространстве дружно вырвался на волю, наверняка пугая случайных свидетелей и мелких птиц снаружи, тотчас все в шатре принялись подниматься на ноги, разливать по кубкам кисловатое молодое вино, и лёгкость на душе кажется сравнимой только с тем, как кубки вспархивают в высь, сталкиваясь друг с другом и щедро разливая терпкое и сладкое вино из одного в другой.

— Ура вам, друзья! — вот и всё, что успевает вымолвить Рыцарь, когда гонец Величества влетает в небольшой шатёр, минуя стражников у входа, и, утирая мелкий бисер пота с пыльного лица, в следах пыльной и дальней дороги, протягивая скрученный в несколько раз свиток за гербовой печатью Её Величества.

Мертвенная тишина тотчас опускается на каждого, кто успел налить вина и радостно сделать первый глоток, но Рыцарь лишь даёт отмашку тяжёлой перчаткой, сломив печать и по старой привычке укладывая её в карман, разворачивает лист, пробегая по строчкам глазами и замечая:

— Адресовано мне лично, друзья дорогие. Думаю, Её Высочество догадывалась о том как победоносен будет наш путь, но решила дать последние наставления, а потому гуляйте и не думайте ни о чём.

Улыбка, которой Рыцарь обманывал врагов вновь ложится на губы, так, будто он достаёт её из кармана, прижимает к лицу, словно маску, отполированную тысячами прикосновений до идеальной гладкости, а пальцы лишь крепче сжимаются на свитке, и прежде, чем покинуть праздник, Рыцарь кивает на бедного гонца, усмехается тепло, по-отечески:

— Да этого господина отмойте и накормите, а то, небось, несчастный с ног валится. Больше не придётся, ибо Последний Враг пал, — ухватить за плечо, чуть похлопать, и выйти — Рыцарь делает всё это ни на секунду не задумываясь, оставаясь в твёрдой уверенности — едва ли Её Высочество и впрямь была столь недальновидна и недоверчива, чтобы советовать как ему охранять сию благородную особу.

Глаза скользят по строчкам и зубы сжимаются, брови, будто тучи собираются на переносице и тяжёлый вздох вырывается всего на мгновенье, растворяясь, так никем и не услышанным.

«После того, как расправишься с наглым сеньором, возомнившим будто имеет право ставить мне палки в колёса, направь свои стопы на северо-запад от его земель, через перевал. Шагай до самого Огненного Города, в котором живёт Чудовище и избавься от него, ведь оно несёт в себе заразу Сомнений, Отчаяния и Тревоги, и мой народ будет сходить с ума под его властью. Закончи крестный ход один, и верь мне — только так мы победим», — вот, и всё, что Её Высочество решила ему сообщить.

Тягостные раздумья тенью пали на лицо Рыцаря, спрятались под его хладнокровием и спокойствием, покуда первый росток Сомнения задевает и его самого.

«Если Величество права, то я увижу это и завтра поутру, а если нет, значит Последний Враг был и впрямь тем, кого нужно было одолеть ради спокойствия и движения», — вот и всё, что решает ныне Рыцарь, позволяя себе петь и веселиться вместе с жителями города в их самую первую свободную ночь.

До самого утра разгул и веселье не меняются мраком и тяготами, но стоит лишь открыть ему глаза, как звук болезненных, отчаянных криков наполняет слух, заполняет голову страданием и невыносимым горем, поглощающим человеческое существо. Нужно разлепить веки и осмотреться, для того, чтобы увидеть как один из его верных товарищей, не в силах отпустить меч сжимает его крепко и неистово, и не может унять боль, сводящую его с ума, вынуждающую издавать эти крики, сравнимые, разве что с предсмертными.

«Раз и ты, друг мой, оказался подвержен этому Чудовищу, то выбора у меня нет», — вот и всё, что говорит себе Рыцарь поднимаясь, и собираясь в дальний путь. Ему предстоит дойти до Огненного Города одному, без помощи и поддержки, но он справится, ведь выбора у него нет.

Дорога катится скатертью за край горизонта, распахивая свои неуютные объятия.


	2. На Огненный город

Мир за границами изведанного выглядит почти что так же, и Рыцарю не приходится сверять с картой каждый свой шаг — этот путь похож на множество других, но в прошлый раз каждый его шаг был продиктован уверенностью в Великой, но чем дальше он от Неё, тем сильнее сомнения закрадываются в душу, тропа же, ведущая за собой напоминает — прежде, чем повергнуть врага придётся понять что он такое — как дышит, мыслит, чувствует, что он знает и отчего выбирает эту тропу, отвергая множество других возможностей.

И даже ту, что когда-то выбрал сам Рыцарь для того, чтобы посвятить ей всю свою жизнь.

Дышать тяжело, почти невыносимо — мир вокруг становится непривычно-ярким, золотые пески преобладают над зелёными топями, из которых пришлось выбираться, но Рыцарь не сходит с тропы, двигаясь по наитию. Затерянный Огненный город ждёт его, и нужно совершить невозможное, пересечь невидимую черту для того, чтобы было куда возвращаться, и к кому — тоже.

Чтобы найти потерянное, нужно прийти в неизведанное — это все знают, а значит самое время шагать всё дальше и дальше, тратя время исключительно на сон и короткие перекусы в пути. Первые несколько дней были относительно лёгкими — сил уже почти не осталось, но Её Величество нуждается в нём, а значит выбора совсем нет. То, что может быть достигнуто человеческими руками необходимо исполнить, а цена, что ж, может быть после Рыцарь найдёт в себе достаточно мужества для того, чтобы отвернуться от Неё ради себя, дать волю власть дышать в меру прохладным воздухом, и, наконец, никуда не спешить и не чувствовать, как Слепая Пряха цепко держит нить его жизни в своих руках, и в любой миг её острый нож перережет её, будто волосинку, а незаконченные дела рухнут на плечи тех, кто не успел возмужать, проникнуться, понять всю суть того, чем они занимаются.

— Ты кто таков? — вопрос, летящий вдогонку вынуждает спешиться с коня, повернуться, держа Дружественный Меч крепко за рукоять, напитывая его самыми мелкими деталями вида человека, встреченного на границе песков, где те сменяются новой зеленью и влагой, окропляющей шелушащуюся, облазящую мелкими чешуйками кожу, жадно поглощающую каждую каплю попавшей на неё влаги.

— Я Рыцарь, и ищу Чудовище, — спокойные слова вынуждают морщинистого старика усмехнуться, обнажая кривые черноватые зубы, и покачать головой, сжимая в сухоньких пальцах трость покрепче.

— Нечего тебе там делать, Рыцарь. Пустыня выпила из тебя остатки жизненных сил, а Господин твой, Благо, не озаботился тем, чтобы ты отдохнул. Скажи ему «нет», пока не поздно, Рыцарь, иначе этот путь убьёт тебя, — в выцветших глазах твердокаменная и несгибаемая уверенность, но это не то что способно сбить с толку, развернуть прочь или же попросту сдаться, сесть здесь, на границе и дышать постепенно чувствуя, как же он всё-таки далеко от Её Величества.

Он выживал и не в такой борьбе, и даже если она, изнурительная, растянется до конца его дней, Рыцарь не отступит, ведь Великая стоит этого — всего, что у него есть, и что он способен отдать, добиваясь Её. А если так и не удастся, что ж, он пытался хотя бы коснуться кончиками пальцев легчайшей и тончайшей жемчужной ткани Её подола, и знать, что он приблизился на расстояние прикосновения утешит в последний, предсмертный час.

— Все вы, безумцы, идёте к Чудовищу, — морщинистый старец качает головой неодобрительно и поправляет ткань, покрывающую голову от палящих солнечных лучей, щуря свои мудрые глаза. — Иди вы за Мудростью Павших, авось и спасли бы прочих, но нет, вам нужна быстрая победа.

Узловатый палец перед самым носом заставляет Рыцаря чуть поморщиться, но всё же он разлепляет пересохшие губы, чтобы спросить:

— И где же взять её? Неужто у тебя? — от вопроса старик заливается каркающим смехом, будто вороньё, кружащее над полем боя, будто хлопанье крыльев ненасытных грифов, изголодавшихся по горячей, свежей и беззащитной плоти.

— Разве я мёртвый, а, Рыцарь? Нет, Мудрость Павших ты найдёшь там же, где и Чудовище, но не беги с ним на бой, поднимись вон в ту, самую высокую башню Огненного Города, и отыщи её там, нерушимую. Может быть это тебе и поможет, а может это лишь старые бредни безумного старца, — веры чужим словам нет у Рыцаря, но он всё же поворачивается глянуть, куда ему показано, а стоит лишь обернуться, как того и след простыл.

Чем полезен ему опыт умерших Рыцарь не спрашивает, сам знает что каждый последующий Враг его был повержен знанием того, как прочие уступили, и башня ему по пути, но стоит ли верить случайному встречному не зная в чём того выгода? Может это лишь ловушка, и тем самым Рыцарь подставится?

Полный раздумий, направился Рыцарь через поднимающиеся кусты, сменившие собой пустынный пейзаж, временами с видом башни сверяясь — коль не соврал ему старец, то и впрямь Огненный Город прямо перед ним распростёрся, и осталось лишь влажный лес миновать, то и дело чувствуя, как собственные сапоги утопают в грязи, словно земля поглощает собой его ступни и пятки, под фырканье друга верного, следом за ним шагающего.

К вечеру черта непроходимых лесов остаётся за спиной, и уже готов Рыцарь выдохнуть, как небеса рвутся дождём так, будто весь мир его, глупца, оплакивает. Доспех, бряцавший всё время в пустыне и лесу в плотном мешке в седельных сумках должен устоять, но сам он, уставший и голодный, кажется, вот-вот упадёт.

— Ты, дурачина! — крик долетевший до разума вынуждает обернуться, поискать источник голоса, хмуро всматриваясь. В пелене дождя мелькает огонь, и покрепче взяв коня под уздцы они вместе бегут на свет, позволяя обладательнице голоса ругаться. — Быстрее, быстрее, а то смоет — опомниться не успеешь!

Сухость среди такой влажности кажется невообразимой роскошью — такой же, как и вода среди песков, и занятый тем, как отжать одежду, Рыцарь слышит тихую, проникновенную ругань, окрашенную в сочные тона красивым голосом:

— Ах ты, такой-сякой, неужто не видел как тучи собираются? Решил, мол, доберёшься ты до своей Госпожи, а дальше всё будет чин по чину, а по сторонам глядеть и не думаешь, — оборачивается Рыцарь, глядит в чужие глаза, а те, будто чернозём, зыбкие да жуткие.

— Откуда знаешь, что я Госпоже служу? Может я не Великой подчиняюсь, а Высшая Сила меня сюда послал, или Общее Благо? — вопрос не праздный без ответа не остаётся, усмехается девица белозубо, косу чёрную за спину отбрасывает, головой качая.

— По своей воле сюда только Великой служители забираются, а ты не похож ни на религиозного, ни на праведника. На дурачину — похож, — дразнится, паршивка, насмехается, но Рыцарь спокоен — его Дружественный Меч при нём, он готов в любой момент пустить его в дело. — Не хватайся, не надо, я не враг тебе, а если б и была, не способен ты меня поразить, как бы ловко с ним не управлялся. Лучше ляг, отдохни перед тем, как идти в Огненный Город, запасись силами убивать Чудовище.

— А это ты с чего взяла? — вопрос отзывается смехом яростным, боем клинков, танцем со Смертью на грани, самым дыханием всего сущего, способного жить, и не важно бесцельно или нет.

— Все идут за этим: не ты — первый, не ты — последний. Послушай совета, отдохни, отоспись в моей Колыбели, да шагай себе с миром, убивать своё Чудовище, — от слов сладостью веет, тело просит сжалиться, но Рыцарь строг к себе, переводит дыхание в сухости, прежде, чем молвить:

— Мой путь долог, а жизнь коротка. Нет мне времени спать, нужно дело сделать.

— Дурачина! — резкое слово бьёт пощёчиной, ни миг Рыцарь жмурится, да выходит их шатра, видя — дождь уже и кончился. Знает Рыцарь — коли он обернётся, за другом верным да доспехом вернётся, то не выдержит и сломается, насладится и сном, и пищей, и быть может с нею навеки останется.

Мигом в голове светлеет, поторапливает себя Рыцарь, шаг за шагом у усталости и сомнений отвоёвывая право делать каждый новый шаг Её Величества ради, и Огненный Город, мечтой недостижимой разверзается перед ним, жаром окатывая.

И на самой высокой башне его горит ослепительный огонь.


	3. Тысячи лиц и отражений

Гулкие шаги отражаются от тяжёлых массивных стен, поросших мягким мхом, которому, казалось, совсем нет места в городе, сотворённом из дыма, огня и застывшей лавы. Шаг за шагом, неровные ступени непривычного размера вынуждают смотреть под ноги внимательнее, а смоченный вином высок тряпицы прикрывает рот с носом от мелких частичек пепла, то тут, то там появляющихся в воздухе.

По желобам внутри Города течёт настоящая расплавленная земля, её потоки сливаются, заставляя Рыцаря думать — вот он, тот самый край земли, которого Её Величество желала, чтобы он настиг. Дышать становится труднее не только от усталости, но и от жара, с гудением обнимающим толстостенную башню, внутри которой крохотная винтовая лестница, ведущая на самую вершину. Уже трижды Рыцарю удалось миновать крохотные островки ведущие в прохладу прочих комнат, манящих ощущением свежести и возможности спокойно дышать, но Рыцарь не отступает, не сбивается с намеченного пути, готовый снести все лишения и сломить все преграды, отделяющие его от финала личной истории. И как бы та ни завершилась, пожалуй, он доволен собой — своей стойкостью, выдержкой, спокойствием.

«Еще несколько пролётов, и тогда Мудрость Павших будет у меня в руках, и я одолею Чудовище и вернусь к своим друзьям, я коснусь Великую, сожму тонкие кости её ладоней в своей и докажу — я достоин, всегда был и буду, а дальше — не имеет никакого значения», — уговоры помогают слабо, но Рыцарь идёт шаг за шагом поднимаясь, кажется, к самому небу, так высоко, будто он сумеет коснуться ладонью, схватить невесомый луч, потянуть, вынуждая подчиниться силе воли Рыцаря и перестать палить так нещадно.

Миг — и разом дышать становится легче, воздух холодеет так, будто всё это время жар и не должен был усиливаться вовсе, а напротив — стихать постепенно. Мир вокруг будто бы застывает, и последние метры до самой высокой комнаты на вершине башни Рыцарь преодолевает в странном спокойствии, снисходящим на него будто от света звёзд. В крохотной комнате темнота, но стоит лишь выпрямится во весь рост, как на каждой стене разными цветами загораются огромные, королевского размера зеркала, вынуждая Рыцаря всматриваться в каждое из них.

— Это что ещё? — удивлённый вопрос отражается от зеркальной поверхности, множится так, словно и не разбивается о поверхности вовсе, а эхом преодолевает туманные коридоры, в которых уже и нет вовсе его отражения — другие люди оттуда выступают.

— Кто вы? — слова звучат требовательно, и человек, не в привычных латах и с тяжёлым мечом, а с иглой, украшенный только одеждами, да шляпой с огромным пером ступает ближе к синевато-белому зеркалу, разглаживает усы, улыбаясь, отвечает:

— Мы — это ты, — «Шевалье» — мигом в голове проносится слово, которого Рыцарь и не знал никогда.

— Я не таков, — взгляд падает на мужчину в тяжёлых шкурах, с грозным лицом, и топором двусторонним, в мягких сапогах, что скрывают его шаг. Кровь на его лице застыла жуткой маской, от которой в груди всё похолодело, и такое же алое, как и узор на чужом лице зеркало отразило зловещую ухмылку того, кто уверенным жестом стряхивает кровь с оружия:

— Ты так думаешь. Мы так думали. И что с нами стало? — прячась на миг от неприятного взгляда Варвара переводит Рыцарь взор на другое зеркало, пустое, мерно светящееся живой зеленью, из которой спустя только один короткий миг появляется мужчина, весь закутанный в праздничные, струящиеся одеяния, с широкими рукавами и длинным, но лёгким изогнутым мечом и коротким кинжалом на поясе.

— Все кто здесь — мертвецы, — спокойный голос говорит тихо, проникновенно, заставляя ловить каждую фразу, а перетянутые на затылке пряди не выбиваются из странной причёски даже тогда, когда тот склоняет голову в непривычном жесте.

«Самурай» — отзывается уверенностью внутри ещё одно незнакомое слово, звучащее будто имя.

— Но и ты — тоже, — слишком задорные интонации тянут заглянуть в последнее, солнечно-жёлтое зеркало, где стоит человек, обряженный в плотную кольчугу до самых колен, да широкие жёлтые штаны, поправляя узорчатую рубаху, да на круглый щит опираясь. «Витязь» — шелестом касается слово разума, и тает. — Не бойся, служивый — мы тут все такие. И все ради Неё пришли когда-то.

— И в чём же Мудрость? — вопрос падает и разрывается смехом, странным, каркающим смехом воронов — последних обитателей полей битв, присматривающих за тем, чтобы всех похоронили, иначе их клёкот будет слышен на мили окрест.

— Такой служитель как ты и сам должен догадаться, — спокойные слова вновь вынуждают обратить внимание на Самурая со странной причёской, длинными волосами, через которые проглядывает мертвец. — Мы служили Великой Цели, забывая о себе и не ведая сомнений, и погибли.

— Но другие сомневались, итог неизменен, — Шевалье коротким жестом стягивает шляпу, показывая полуразложившееся лицо упокоенного мертвеца. — Вопрос не в том, сколько ты готов отдать Ей.

— Он в том, понимаешь ли ты, что Она — вечна, и тебе не схватить паршивку за загривок, — кивает Варвар, перехватывая поудобнее свой топор, — как солнце или луну — какими близкими бы они не казались.

— И нужно найти баланс, — Самурай без труда устанавливает свой меч поверх пальцев, заставляя тот замереть на линии горизонта будто идеально натянутая струна, — между Нею и Собой.

— Моё дело — однажды обуздать её, покорить, подчинить, — Рыцарь глядит в лица давным-давно мёртвых слуг Её, понимая — его участь уже определена. Так было, возможно, ещё до того, как он начал этот поход, ведь сейчас в каждом из них он видит самого себя.

Так какая разница зовёшься ли ты Варваром, Шевалье, Самураем или Витязем, носишь ли меч, щит или топор, и с какой стороны света прибыл, если конец один, и дольше, за ним больше и нет ничего. Стоило ли это всё такой отчаянной борьбы?

В памяти мигом всплывают золотистые волосы, тонкая кожа, мягкое невесомое полотно из которых сотканы Её одежды, отвечая без тени сомнении — конечно. Она стоит этого, и, быть может, куда большего, и весь этот путь не был напрасным, вот только сейчас он чётко видит — и его эта участь не минуте, и сколько бы Он ни старался сделать в Её честь. Рано или поздно, но суховатый старик, с белёсыми глазами настигнет и его, и тогда весь его труд упадёт на плечи какого-то юнца так же, как однажды опустился и на его собственные.

Прикрыв глаза Рыцарь делает медленный вдох и долгий выдох, но стоит только ему открыть глаза, как зеркальные коридоры оказываются пусты, вокруг него нет ни души и не у кого спросить боле совета о том, что ему делать с Чудовищем, поджидающем его там, несколькими пролётами ниже, несущими своим фактом собственного существования Сомнений, тревоги, Отчаяние и Безысходность тем, кто ему так дорог, и руша медленно, по кирпичику выстраиваемый идеальный мир, под Её началом.

«Нужно найти баланс» — звучит голос Самурая в голове, и Рыцарь, осматриваясь, ложится на прохладные камни и закрывает глаза. Завтра ему понадобятся все силы для того, чтобы сокрушить Чудовище или же умереть в бою, но он не отвернётся от Неё.

И не так уж и важно, чего это будет стоить, ведь чем большего Рыцарь достигнет при своей жизни, тем меньше воевать придётся каждому следующему. С этими мыслями сон забирает его в свои пуховые объятия.


	4. В Её честь

Затёкшие кости приходится разгибать так же, с трудом и стонами, будто это проржавевший доспех. После отдыха усталость накатывается и всё тело чувствует жгучую потребность вернуться обратно, на прохладные камни, но Рыцарь не даёт себе послаблений, выпрямляясь, будто немощный старец, и сжимая крепко губы, опирается на меч, разгоняя огромных чёрно-красных мух беснующихся под веками.

Вдохи и выдохи даются ему не просто, но если проиграть этот бой, то как можно рассчитывать на битву с Чудовищем? Нет, нужно собрать все силы воедино, выпрямить спину и сделать первый шаг, зная — дорога покорится идущему, ведь выбора у неё нет никакого, так же как и у шагающего. Выбрав свой путь едва ли есть хотя бы шанс с него свернуть, особенно, если всё сознание подчинено Великой. Только так, раз за разом, одерживая победы, вкушая поражения, выстраивая собственную жизнь по кирпичику, по камушку, по ступеньке, постепенно приближающей Рыцаря к Чудовище, и нужно жить.

И сколько бы таких, как он ни было тут прежде, он, Рыцарь, не сдаться, не выпустит меч до тех самых пор, покуда силы его не оставят, нить жизни не разорвётся, вырезая его из полотна Жизни, вписывая в полотно Смерти. Но и там он будет держаться до последнего, ведь если такова Её воля, и если Она определила его судьбу таким образом, то можно попробовать выстоять против этого течения, зная — попробуй сделать хоть шаг, и волна сметёт тебя, разбивая голову об острые камни неизбежности.

Вот только рисковые имеют настоящие шансы победить.

Воздух вокруг теплеет, алым маревом постепенно собираясь перед глазами, подрагивая, смазывая очертания ступеней. Огненный Город беснуется, ударяя лавой в нерушимые, крепнущие здания, кричит и ревёт, и Рыцарь кричит вместе с ним. Его голос набирает силу до тех пор, пока он не теряет слух, а голос — дыхание, и беспросветная тишина обнимает темнотой со всех сторон.

Шаг за шагом, чувствуя, как тело, согретое камнями вновь набирает силу, будто он никогда не чувствовал себя беспомощным старцем, словно не делал остаться лежать на холодном камне на веки вечные.

«Может я ещё и смогу сослужить Её службу», — мысль получается почти что кощунственной, и Рыцарь смакует её, не ведая сомнений, шагая в пасть к неизбежному, высшему злу, ради которого он бросил всё и всех и явился сюда, исполняя чужое веление.

Жар, согревавший плоть до костей отступает, и в первый миг Рыцарь даже ведёт плечами от того как зябко ему становится. На площадке и нет никого, но ведь Чудовище должно быть здесь. Может быть спит оно — так ему же хуже, не снести ему головы, и между Рыцарем и Её Величеством боле не будет этой преграды. И какая бы не появилась, после этого пути он вынесет что угодно, сколько раз бы ни пришлось заставлять себя подниматься на бой, прощаясь с привычным, знакомым, в угоду Великой.

— А, тыыыыыы... — шелест слов передёргивает и во мраке перед рыцарем открывается глаз, и мерзкое существо, не похожее ни на что, из всего, что видел Рыцарь поднимается, заставляя сердце в ушах стучать от страха, губы леденеть, и сжимать меч только сильнее твёрдой рукой, ведь у него нет шанса проиграть. — Пришёл ко мне, Рыцарь. Один, как и все.

— Я одолею тебя, — спокойствие покрывает все эмоции и ни один мускул на лице не выдаёт то, как жарко и тесно вдруг становится внутри. Всё его существо, будто больше, чем кости и кожа, и пытается выбраться, разламывая хрупкую человеческую плоть, но Рыцарь держит себя, не позволяя распасться на капли, чешуйки, волокна. — И сделаю это в Её честь.

— Тоже служишь Великой Цели, как и все, кто пришёл до тебя, — соглашается безропотно Чудовище, и его голос эхом отражается от стен, заставляя упасть на одно колено, опереться на меч, изо всех сил не позволяя всего лишь звуку снести себя. — Так же, как ей служу и я.

От слов кровь застывает в жилах, и Рыцарь глядит, понимая — то, что было перед ним, не всегда было Чудовищем. Вот оно снимает с себя часть за частью, что казалось самым отвратительным, пугающим, склизким и мерзким, не человекообразным.

Огромный бутафорский костюм падает, и совсем другой человек, в шлеме и доспехах, куда более массивных чем его собственный, стоит перед Рыцарем, а из-под забрала виднеются два огненно-алых глаза, смотрящих, кажется, прямо в душу.

«Паладин», — коротко подмечает неведомый голос, и исчезает вновь, как и там, в зеркальной комнате, не давая узнать как же он узнает вопросы, на которые Рыцарю так сильно нужны ответы.

— Но как же так? — вопрос заставляет того, кто был Чудовищем усмехнуться, покачать головой, снять шлем, выпуская на волю рыжие кудри, рассыпающиеся по плечам, и, почесывая бороду, заметить:

— Разницы нет, когда служишь Общему Благу, то руки по локоть то по крови, то в дерьме, но внутри слепая вера в то, что именно ты знаешь как лучше. А когда тебя питает Высшая Сила, ты гонишься за тем, чтобы увидеть знаки Провидения там, где они есть, где их нет, и где просто упал камень потому что упал и не более. И только посланцы Цели знают сомнения, страх и отчаяние. Они борются друг с другом, стоит им лишь понять, что Цели разные, — печальный вид Паладина трогает что-то внутри, но тот замечает строго, как и подобает воину, — но и от этого нашлось лекарство.

Стоит лишь взглянуть на сгрудившиеся у ног человека ужасные одежды, как Рыцарь мигом всё понимает, делает шаг назад, замирая, мотая головой и хмуро глядит в алые глаза:

— Нет. Быть страхом для них — не выход. Нужно говорить, убеждать, и рано или поздно, они поймут и услышат, — твёрдость разбивается, стоит лишь заметить с какой старческой мудростью на него смотрит Паладин и качает головой, будто перед ним дитя малое, неопытное, а потому — неразумное.

— А если поздно, чем рано? А если никогда? А если им не нужен пряник? — вопросы Рыцарь отвергает уверенным коротким жестом:

— Можно найти что-то ещё. Не обязательно держать кнут, чтобы другие делали то, что тебе нужно, — их точки зрения, кажется, вот-вот зазвенят в воздухе, однако Палладин уступает, разводя руками:

— Приблизившись к своей Цели, ты можешь не заметить, как превзошёл чужие, и тогда, именно ты окажешься главным мерилом всего. А значит от любого твоего слова будет зависеть мнение твоих друзей, близких, и тех, кто воевал рядом с тобой. И ты станешь их личным Чудовищем, если они не совпадут.

Короткий кивок на бесформенные ткани, лежащие у закованных в латы ног, вынуждает Рыцаря поморщиться, сглотнуть, и всё же представить то, о чём тот, кто довольно долго был чудовищем, говорит:

— А если это неизбежно, то лучше повесь их поближе в шкаф, примеряй, и мирись с тем, что рано или поздно, во имя Общего Блага, ради Великой Цели и при помощи Высших Сил, ты станешь тем, кем никогда не хотел. Это неизбежно, и лучше тебе быть готовым к моменту, когда ты поймёшь — единственный способ служить Ей — заставить прочих объединиться. Стать тем врагом, которого, кажется, вот-вот победишь, и пойдёшь на покой, нежиться в Её руки.

Вся жизнь Рыцаря пробегает у него под веками, и каждое свершение, каждая маленькая победа теперь ощущает совершенно иначе. У него много слов, аргументов, невидимых мечей, которые он может выдернуть из земли и напасть на врага, что вовсе не Враг, на человека, который совсем и не Чудовище, на оппонента, который так грозен, что даже просто звук его голоса так и не позволил Рыцарю подняться, но всё-таки он находит в себе силы сказать твёрдо, без тени сомнений:

— У меня выйдет и без этого. Может быть, я потеряю веру, облачусь в Сомнения и Тревоги, что ты мне оставил столь любезно, но на этом пути я не буду больше замучен. И не буду больше один. И может быть тогда и ты тоже поймёшь, что всё это — не нужно. Это лишь маскарад и не более. Её можно добиться и просто словами.

— Даже если они будут способны кого-то раздавить, будто скинутые со скалы валуны? — насмешка режет, особенно, когда Паладин взглядом оценивает Дружеский Меч. — Ты не щадишь им ни друзей, ни врагов, Рыцарь. Ты уже тот, кем противишься нынче быть. Разницы нет, чего ради ты пускаешь его в ход, но держать свой меч ради Великой Цели твой выбор, и жить иначе ты уже не сможешь. А это значит, даже если ты уйдёшь сейчас, то тропа всё равно вернёт тебя в Огненные земли, в эту залу, к этому маскараду.

Латы Паладина падают туда же, в груду, но, не остаются, а истлевают на глазах, рыжие волосы выгорают, будто бумага, сразу до пепла, а старик, сморщенный, с почти выцветшими глазами оборачивается, чтобы сказать:

— Знаешь, Рыцарь, нет ничего приятнее чувства выполненного долга, знания того, что ты сделал всё не совершенно, но на границе собственных возможностей, иногда перешагивая через неё, отодвигая. Главное помни — даже став Чудовищем, ты продолжаешь оставаться собой.

Его тело пропадает, будто кто-то вымарывает Паладина из ткани бытия, и Рыцарь не сомневается — когда следующий страждущий Мудрости Павших пройдёт в самую высокую башню, он увидит там рыжего воителя, наряду с прочими служащими Ей, в серебристо-стальных доспехах и с алыми глазами.

Возможно однажды и он окажется однажды среди них — как знать? — но до тех пор, у него, кажется, есть много дел. Руки качаются ткани и Рыцарь замирает и раздумывает о том, как же далеко он готов зайти в Её честь.


End file.
